Rumours
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Written for pornbattle using prompts- Ambulance, Rumour. Explicit slash- Ashley/Stuart.


Written for Pornbattle over on livejournal/dreamwidth using prompts: Sirens, Ash/Stuart- rumour, ambulance

* * *

><p><span>Rumours <span>

"You know, there's a rumour going around about you," Rachid said conversationally as he and Stuart sat in the ambulance in between shouts.

"Is there?" Stuart sounded bored as he continued filling in the crossword puzzle in his newspaper.

"There's a betting pool too."

Just then the back doors opened and Ashley got back in, handing over a couple of bakery bags to them.

"So?" Rachid asked Stuart as he pulled an icing-covered sticky pastry out of the paper bag and began to eat it.

"I don't listen to rumours."

Rachid sighed and went back to his food. It really was no fun if they didn't take the bait.

~.~

The next day, Rachid and Ashley sat in the canteen, waiting for Stuart. He'd been cornered the moment they left the ambulance and taken aside for a chat about a patient complaint regarding his attitude.

"So what did you get up to last night?" he asked.

"Went for a few pints."

"With who?"

Ash frowned at him. "Stuart. Why?"

Rachid grinned. "Just making conversation," he said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer, drinking their tea.

"There's a rumour going around here about you two."

Ash picked up his mug. "That's nice," he said dismissively, taking another drink of tea.

Rachid sighed. This was boring.

~.~

Ash felt the edge of the cupboard dig into his shoulder.

"Ouch."

Stuart dropped to his knees and dragged him down to the floor instead, grabbing him the moment they were on the same level and pulling him back into the kiss. His hands shoved the green jumpsuit off Ash's shoulders, down to his waist, giving him enough space to get his hands under that white t-shirt and push it up over Ash's head.

"Time?" Ash asked.

Stuart looked at his watch. "He'll be back in half an hour," he said before casting an appraising look over Ash's naked chest. "Now strip, Mr Greenwick."

Ash got back to his feet and pushed the jumpsuit down so that it pooled at his ankles, over his boots, his underwear following, and watched as Stuart unfastened his.

"On your knees," Stuart ordered, and Ash felt a shiver run down his spine at being bossed around.

He did, spreading his knees as far as he could with his clothing still around his ankles. Stuart's finger pressed into him, cool and slicked, and he pushed back against it, wanting more. He was rewarded with another finger to join the first, the tightness easing as they were worked in and out.

"Ready?" Stuart asked.

No sooner had he nodded _yes_ than the fingers were gone and the head of Stuart's cock was being eased into him slowly. He didn't want gentle, though.

"More. Fuck me, Stu."

Taking him at his word, Stuart shoved inside the rest of the way in one movement. Ash bit his lip to stop himself shouting out as he was stretched almost uncomfortably. Then he grinned. He loved it when Stuart indulged him, bossing him about, taking him hard, and it looked as though this would be one of those times. He dropped to his elbows, resting his head on his forearms, as Stuart fucked him roughly, plunging in deep with each stroke.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out of Ash. Then strong hands dragged him to his feet, moving him to the front of the ambulance.

"Hands on the dashboard," Stuart instructed, waiting until Ash did as asked before slamming back into him again.

Ash stood between the two front seats, his hands braced on the dashboard and his trousers around his ankles, as Stuart fucked him. In the back, the windows were blacked out but up here in the front… They were parked nose in to the wall but anyone could still see them through the side windows.

Stuart curled a hand around Ash's cock, working it to the same pace he fucked Ashley's arse.

"Come on, Ash. Come for me," he heard and the words, combined with the sensations racing through his body and the deep-down hope that maybe someone _would_ see them, pushed him over the edge.

Ash came with a shout, his arse clenching around Stuart's cock as he continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm, and then Stuart was joining him. Ash heard his name as Stuart came, the heat filling him as Stuart's cock pulsed in his arse.

"Fucking hell," he murmured, sliding down between the two seats to sit on the floor, his knees turned boneless.

Stuart kissed him again before something caught his eye.

"Shit! Five minutes."

Ash grabbed some tissues from the ambulance's supplies to wipe at Stuart's come, slowly beginning to trickle back out of his arse. He scrambled to his feet and dressed himself again, looking around for his t-shirt. It was hanging from one of the stretchers, where Stuart had thrown it aside when he'd taken it off him.

~.~

By the time Rachid came sauntering down to the ambulance bay, Ash and Stuart were sitting in the back of the ambulance, the doors wide open, and a cup of tea each.

"Have you two actually moved at all?" Rachid asked. "You were sitting there when I left. Lazy bastards."

Stuart sniggered into his paper cup and Ash nudged him to shut him up as Rachid climbed into the ambulance, still talking as he looked around.

"What's that?"

Ash felt his cheeks turn red as Rachid pointed to the damp patch of floor they'd finished wiping come off just minutes earlier.

"Spilled my tea," Stuart told him.

Rachid seemed happy about that and sat down, elbowing his way in between them. No sooner had he sat down than the radio sounded, calling them to a traffic accident. Ash and Stuart tossed their cups into the bin.

"It's up to a hundred quid now," Rachid said, leaning between the seats as they set off.

Stuart sighed. "What is?"

"The betting pool. They're betting on whether or not you two are shagging."

He looked between them, waiting for some kind of a reaction but Ash just kept looking out of the window.

"You do spend a lot of time together," he continued. "And you come in to work together."

"I suppose we do," Stuart agreed.

Rachid sighed; this wasn't going as he'd intended. "You two are no fun," he grumbled, retreating into the back of the ambulance.

Ash glanced at Stuart, catching his eye, and bit back a laugh. If only he knew.

~.~

End.


End file.
